Talvez um dia
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Talvez um dia eu o vá esquecer. E talvez nesse dia eu esqueça também todo o mal que fiz ao mundo…


**Maybe one day, I will close my eyes and forget everything.**

Eu apenas queria que tu fosses tudo. Que nunca me tivesses abandonado e tivesses respeitado todo o amor que eu sentia por ti. Mas a minha mãe sempre me disse que nunca devia acreditar em sonhos, que há pessoas más e pessoas boas… Mas eu fui burra, porque mesmo depois de todos me dizerem que tu eras uma pessoa malvada, eu continuei a acreditar nos teus olhos azuis e nas tuas palavras de mel.

Eu hoje sei que o passado não poderá voltar e que há marcas na minha vida que não podem ser apagadas. Eu fui burra… logo eu, que todos me julgavam esperta e inteligente. Deixei-me enganar pelo teu encanto, pela forma como as tuas palavras me conquistavam. Palavras que eu sempre julguei tão verdadeiras e que no final nunca passaram de doces ilusões.

**Sweet words, sweet eyes, oh, you were so sweet…**

Lembrar-me de ti custa. Custa porque apesar de todo o mal que me fizeste, eu ainda me questiono como seria a minha vida se tudo tivesse sido verdadeiro. Se por menos me tivesses amado…

" – _Não, aqui não! Já viste se alguém nos vê?_

_- A esta hora ninguém nos vê…_

_Estavam ali os dois juntos, no meio do corredor e o relógio já batia a meia-noite. Ele beijava-a ardentemente, pressionando o seu corpo contra a parede._

_- Draco…_

_- Shuuuu… Não tenhas medo!_

_- O meu irmão é prefeito. Pode andar a fazer a ronda!_

_- Os prefeitos já foram embora á muito tempo!_

_- Draco…_

_Ginny parou-o e colocou a sua mão sobre a pele pálida da sua face._

_- Tu gostas mesmo de mim, não gostas?_

_Draco suspirou como se aquele assunto o aborrecesse._

_- Claro que sim, se não nem estaria contigo não achas?_

_Ginny sorriu e deixou que ele a voltasse a beijar…"_

**Memories… they are so sad. The past is cold. So cold…**

" – _Eu não consigo entender Draco! Não consigo…_

_- Tu não pensas Ginny? Tu queres que me matem? Que me torturem? Ou que me levem para longe de ti?_

_- Claro que não, mas é que…_

_- Tu sempre soubeste que ia ser assim. Ou ficamos juntos em segredo ou simplesmente não podemos ficar!_

_- Tu sempre disseste que um dia ias enfrentar a tua família por mim…_

_- E vou… mas deixa acabar a guerra. Aí seremos felizes. Eu prometo! – disse ele colocando os braços em volta da sua cintura. _

_- Tenho medo Draco! Medo que não consigamos sobreviver até ao fim da guerra!_

_- Eu vou proteger-te… sempre!_

_- Tu vais ficar do nosso lado, certo? O Harry está errado não está?_

_- Como é obvio! – gritou ele largando-a de sobressalto – Se tu parasses de acreditar fielmente no cabeça de cicatriz sabias disso! Quando a guerra chegar eu vou saber escolher o meu lado. Será o nosso lado!_

_- Pronto… esquece. Desculpa meu amor. Desculpa. Não devia ter desconfiado de ti!_

_- Tudo bem… mas vou querer uma recompensa! – disse ele agarrando-a de novo e encaminhando-a por entre beijos para uma sala vazia."_

**You hurt me, but I still miss you. How can I be so stupid?**

" – _O que tens Ginny. Anda temos de ir! – gritava Hermione correndo pelos corredores puxando Ginny que olhava de um lado para o outro constantemente._

_- Não estás a entender…_

_- GINNY! – bradou Hermione parando no meio do corredor e abanando Ginny pelos ombros – A Guerra começou. Não sabemos onde está o Harry nem o Dumbledore. Acorda! Todos estamos preocupados com alguém. Mas se tu tivesses vivido o que eu, o teu irmão e o Harry vivemos sabias que por vezes temos de estar preocupados com o mundo._

_O silêncio reinou quando as lágrimas começaram a percorrer o rosto de Hermione._

_- Eu não sei onde está o teu irmão. Eu nem sei se o Harry ainda está vivo. Mas eu tenho de lutar. Temos de lutar!_

_Ginny acenou com a cabeça não esperando a reacção de Hermione e começou de novo a correr atrás dela._

_(…)_

_As lutas eram travadas e raios de luz cruzavam o ar. Maldições, feitiços, vidas que por um segundo cruzavam a ténue linha entre poder estar vivo ou estar morto. Eram poucos, mas eram aqueles poucos, alunos, professores e Devoradores que faziam a diferença entre tudo. Foi então que ele apareceu. Descendo as escadas acompanhado por Snape. Snape ia á frente quando Ginny correr para Draco e lhe agarrou o braço._

_- O que estás a fazer?_

_- Deixa-me miúda. _

_- Mas Draco… tu prometeste…_

_- Não passaste de uma diversão Weasley. Agora se não te importas…_

_Quando se viu livre dela correu. E foi a última vez. A ultima vez que ela chorou por ele…_

**That was the last time that I cry for you. ****That was a promise…**

E ele foi-se. Voltou no próximo ano como se nada se tivesse passado. Como se não fosse um monstro, como se não tivesse destruído a minha vida, e a esperança do mundo mágico. E todos os dias em que eu me cruzava ele, e ele passava como se não me visse, eu ouvia as palavras de Hermione na minha mente. E elas faziam-me sentir mal. Por saber que eles os três estavam ali fora, a lutar, a morrer, a esforçarem-se pelo mundo… Quando eu, podia ter impedido tudo isso se não estivesse demasiado concentrada na minha própria vida e nas minhas próprias ilusões.

Mas já lá vão anos desde que tudo acabou. Desde que eu sobrevivi mais os meus amigos. Apenas o Fred não teve tanta sorte, nem o George que perdeu a orelha ou o Bill que ficou para sempre desfigurado. Sei que o Harry nunca será alguém normal, que o Ron nunca deixará de ter uma protecção excessiva pela Hermione assim como ela nunca esquecerá o facto de ter sido torturada vezes incontáveis sem piedade. A guerra destruiu coisas que não podem ser repostas, e por vezes eu penso que tudo isso poderia não ter acontecido se eu não estivesse tão apaixonada pela pessoa errada. Eu poderia ter visto quem ele era. Eu poderia ter avisado alguém. Eu até poderia ter salvo o mundo, impedindo que Dumbledore morresse, que o Bill fosse atacado, que o Fred algum dia morresse, ou que tantos outros morressem ou ficassem destruídos pela guerra. Uma guerra que eu poderia ter evitado. Uma guerra que começou quando Draco Malfoy colocou o Mal dentro de Hogwarts. Eu sei que hoje sou feliz… porque eu estou com o Harry. E não serei mentirosa para dizer que o amo como um dia amei o Draco. Mas dia após dia seu vou aprendendo a amá-lo e a construir a nossa família. Ele é o melhor pai de sempre. O melhor marido do mundo. E eu admito que o mais provável é que eu me tenha casado com ele de forma a redimir todo o mal que eu acho que fiz ao mundo, mas eu ainda acredito que haja esperança e que possa ser feliz e um dia esquecer quem me fez tão mal.

Talvez um dia…

**FIM**

**Esta é uma fic sobre desilusão. Assim como acabei de me desiludir com uma pessoa que achava perfeita. A vida é feita destas coisas. Pessoas que nos desiludem e pessoas a quem deixamos entrar na nossa vida de forma a fazerem-nos felizes como outras não fizeram.**

**Continuem lendo…**

**DanielaMPotter**


End file.
